HAN SOLO
Han Solo Biographical information Homeworld Corellia Born 29 BBY (6), Corellia Physical description Species Human Gender Male Height 1.8 meters1 Mass 79 kilograms2 Hair color Brown Eye color Brown Skin color Light Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era Rebellion era New Republic era New Jedi Order era Legacy era Affiliation Galactic Empire Hutt Cartel Alliance to Restore the Republic Alliance of Free Planets New Republic Bright Tree Village 3 Independent Shippers Association Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Five Worlds, later Confederation Jedi Coalition Hansoloprofile.jpg Han Solo Biographical information Homeworld Corellia Born 29 BBY (6), Corellia Physical description Species Human Gender Male Height 1.8 meters1 Mass 80 kilograms2 Hair color Brown Eye color Brown Skin color Light Chronological and political information Era(s) Rise of the Empire era Rebellion era New Republic era New Jedi Order era Legacy era Affiliation Galactic Empire Hutt Cartel Alliance to Restore the Republic Alliance of Free Planets New Republic Bright Tree Village 3 Independent Shippers Association Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Five Worlds, later Confederation Jedi Coalition HideSource "Never tell me the odds!" ―Han Solosrc Han Solo was a Human from Corellia who achieved galactic fame as a member of the Rebel Alliance and later the New Republic. Born on Corellia, he was orphaned at an early age and taken by the pirate Garris Shrike to serve on his crew. He was treated cruelly, and served Shrike for many years before escaping while in his teens. Solo became a smuggler, and fell in love with Bria Tharen, though she left him due to her duties to the Rebel Alliance. Solo then entered the Imperial Academy at Carida, serving with distinction. He was kicked out, however, when he stopped an Imperial officer from beating a Wookiee named Chewbacca with a neuronic whip. In gratitude, the Wookiee swore a life debt to Solo. He became a smuggler once again, with Chewbacca at his side. Piloting the Millennium Falcon, which he won in a game of Sabacc against Lando Calrissian, he became known as one of the best smugglers in the galaxy. Solo became caught up with the Rebel Alliance, courtesy of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia Organa, whom he helped rescue from the Death Star. Solo helped Skywalker destroy the Death Star when it attacked the Rebel base at Yavin 4, where they had taken Organa. Solo became an unofficial member of the Rebel Alliance, and fell in love with Organa. He helped destroy the Second Death Star at the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY, in which Emperor Palpatine was killed. A year later, the New Republic was founded. Solo married Organa in 8 ABY, and the two had three children: Jaina, Jacen, and Anakin. As the New Republic was threatened by many enemies in its first years of existence, Solo was always on the move, sometimes traveling with Skywalker, who was Organa's brother. Along with his wife and faithful Wookiee friend, Solo fought against Warlord Zsinj, Grand Admiral Thrawn, the reborn Emperor Palpatine, Admiral Daala and the Yevetha. In 25 ABY the New Republic was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong. The war that followed lasted four years and was extremely bloody. Solo's closest friend Chewbacca and his son Anakin Solo both died during the war, deaths that haunted the ex-smuggler. The Vong were eventually defeated and the New Republic was reformed into the Galactic Alliance. In 40 ABY, his son Jacen turned to the dark side of the Force, and took control of the Galactic Alliance. Solo and his wife joined the rebel faction opposing Darth Caedus, and the two were prepared to kill him, as they no longer saw him as their son. At the end of the war, Solo was still having tense relations with the GA government. ChildhoodEdit There were many rumors and speculation as to what happened to Han Solo in his earlier years. He was the subject of several holofilms, documentaries, and at least two supposed "autobiographies" whose true authorship was questionable. For example, one contested account said that Solo was raised by Wookiees from age seven to twelve after his parents left him. Han is bullied by a group of kids. In reality, Han Solo was orphaned at an early age, and his earliest memories were of being found in a Corellian spaceport by Garris Shrike. Shrike took Solo in as a member of his band of vagabonds, training and using him in his underhanded enterprises. First, Han was sent out as a beggar, using his young appearance to get handouts. When he was older, Han learned how to pickpocket by first practicing on a droid of Shrike's, and then being sent out into the streets. During this time, Solo was befriended by Dewlanna, a Wookiee who was serving as a cook aboard Trader's Luck, Shrike's ship. Dewlanna raised Solo as her own son, teaching him Shyriiwook and taking care of him when he became ill. Han would go on to participate in numerous scams and illegal activities under Shrike's direction, including participating in an asteroid mining scam and swoop racing.4 Though Solo wanted to learn more about his family, especially his parents, Shrike kept all that information from him in order to better keep him under his control. For years, he did not even know his family name. At one point, soon after learning from Dewlanna that he was part of the famous Solo line, he ran away from Shrike on Corellia. There, he tracked down his long lost aunt Tiion Solo and his cousin, Thrackan Sal-Solo. The reunion with his family went badly, however—his aunt was a housebound madwoman, while his cousin was a sadistic bully who eventually sold him out to Shrike.4 Han did not learn about his parents, Jonash and Jaina Solo, until he reached adulthood.